Chubby Hearts and Slim Chances
by ma28cullen
Summary: Can Isabella "Chubella" Swan leave behind her troubling childhood and trust herself with a stupid shiny volvo owner? Or will her chance will be slim to none?
1. Splash

**Splash**

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns everything.**

* * *

I guess growing up I never looked like all the other girls did. I was always entirely too wrong, hair tad curly and brown while everyone had pretty blonde straight hair. I was also too tall, always being at least a head taller than all my other classmates. But Most importantly I was, how can I say it nicely? Fuller of love Bigger than all the other girls, and boys, too.

And as As we all must know, being different in our childhood is almost like a curse to us, we either want to fit in and be accepted or just be left alone, but the silliest thing about me is, that I wanted to stand out from the crowd and be accepted.

And boy did I stand out, but not for the right reasons. I was always that girl who get teased from their classmates, the one that was entirely too emotional for her own good, and always tried to prove their acts to herself.

Yes, that was me, good old Isabella "_Chubella_" Swan.

I had always thought I had a good set of parents. They had met in highschool and married in their senior year,even though my grandparents didn't approve of this they payed their colleges and in their sophomore year I was born.

I have really good and happy memories from when I was little, maybe five or maybe six, but as I started to grow up I realized maybe mom was too quiet for her own good and dad was almost never home. They fought too loud and too often but always behind doors.

Phil would go away on business for a few days and come back while mom cried herself to sleep, it was hard to think that other mommies and daddies would not fight this way.

And one day after coming home from school, dad's things were all waiting for him at the door, all his shoes and shirts, his ties I'd wrap around my neck and would be too big for a little girl.

My dad never really came around after that time, sure there'd be few awkward phone calls and some woman named Victoria who always kept asking him where we'd meet. He always replied it was "too soon".

And with an absent father and a mother who now had discovered that she was still young and pretty, I was left to fend for myself.

While all my life was going up and down like a roller coaster, things at school didn't get better, and I didn't get skinnier by all means, and yes I kept getting taller and taller. I learned to blend into the crowd and never really speak to anyone unless I was spoken to first. To assume the worst in people and never look anyone at the eye. People at school were good at ignoring me, some I had gone to school with all my life and still called me "Chubella" but those were few and far in between, those I hid from.

All was sort of okay, I was aware of my place in school, and school just didn't pay any attention to me. Untill mom met some guy named Charlie, at a friends party and thought it'd be okay to get married and move us all the way from hot Phoenix to always raining Forks.

Charlie was an okay guy, didn't really look my way but was never rude to me, he seemed really in love with my mom and just accepted the fact she came with a kid of her own, either way he'd only have to deal with me two years before I left for college.

After the four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle and then an hour long plane rides from Seattle to Port Angeles. Charlie came to pick us up for an hour-long awkward ride to Forks. Charlie was the Chief of Police in Forks, and his house was a small two bedroom one bathroom house.

Mom seemed really in love with him and I'd endure just two years for her happiness. After all I had been pretty much the adult of our relationship since Phil left.

My first day at Forks High School was the thing I was dreading the most, with a population of 357 students, who had most of them been together since they were in diapers, I was sure to stand out. I was 5'11 and size 16 while most of other girls my age 5'4 and size 2.

Phil offered to give me a ride to school the next day on his way to the station, still not being used to his company I just gave a small smile and nodded.

I woke up at 5 A.M since I couldn't sleep the night before, I spent it tossing and turning all night, I got up and took a shower, put some black jeans and the only long-sleeved blue sweater I owned and some converse.

As I looked myself in the mirror I realized how plain-looking I was, even ugly. How my brown eyes were dull and oh so plain, my skin was so pale you could almost see through it and I was bigger than most girls, the only pretty thing about myself was my hair, it was mid back and had natural curls and natural red undertones, the only thing that got better with age.

I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Can I come in?" Charlie asked softly from the other side of the door. I nodded without realizing he couldn't see me and opened the door instead.

"Oh you're ready. Could we go?" he asked again, "Yes" I said in a whisper.

"You're really shy, aren't you?" inquired Charlie again as we walked out of the house and into towards the cruiser. And just before I can pen the door for myself he opens it for me, I blush instantly and whisper a thank you.

As he gets into the cruiser I realize he looks a lot as my father, and I could easily be mistaken for his daughter.

"Forks is a nice little town, I know a couple of people at the school, and I've talked to all of them and asked them to keep an extra eye on you, I really hope you like it here, I care for your mother a lot and maybe we could get close while you live here. I really want you to feel comfortable in the house and around me. I hope that's okay" he says.

I think that's the longest phrase he has ever told me. " I really want to like it here, I promise I'll try" I say to him. "Thank you Bella, I really appreciate it".

The short 10 minute drive goes by quickly, I mostly just stare and the un-natural green looking trees before seeing the high school parking lot, not wanting to add extra attention to myself I ask Charlie drop me just before the entrance so I can get there walking.

"Have a nice first day, kiddo. I'll see you at dinner" Charlie says while I close the door, I give him a shy smile and nod. I wait for him to drive away before walking to the school.

The minute I try to walk down the street a silver Volvo passes by next to me, getting me splashed by water. "Ugh,that's exactly what I needed." I say in frustration. I take a big breath as I walk through the school's door.

I really hope this is not some kind of event telling me how my next two years will be like.

* * *

**I'm looking for a Beta so please message me 3**


	2. Hit

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything.**

* * *

As soon as I enter the school I'm already thinking the pro's and con's of homeschooling. Maybe mom would go for it... yeah, that'd not work out too well with my erratic mother, and maybe Charlie feels because he's the Chief I have to go here.

As I walk down the busy school's hallways I think about how different things were back home, I knew my place and how I'm supposed to act, and people mostly left me alone.. I felt so out-of-place here, I wasn't good making friends, not that anyone really wanted to be my friend anyways but at least I was sure if they tried, I'd suck at it.

When I got to the principal's office I noticed the nice old woman in the counter. Trying my best to make a good impression with someone who maybe could get me out of P.E.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, I'm Chief's, Charlie Dwyer, new stepdaughter, today it's my first day here and I was wondering if I could get my schedule, and if you have a little map so I could get around, and um do sophomores take P.E?" I said with my normal voice but talking way too fast to be normal.

"Whoa, slow down honey, I'm Mrs. Cope, nice to meet you" she answered while she laughed a little. "I know exactly who you are, it's not an often occurence we get new students, how you liking Forks?"

"It's all so green" I said without thinking. Would that be rude to say? I have never been anywhere out of Phoenix, the plane here was actually the first one I took in my whole life.

She laughed really loud now. "It is, I suppose so, I have always lived here so I guess I've never taken any double look to the color."

Now I felt really awkward and I just knew I was red as a tomato. "Um so, can I please have my schedule?" I asked shyly. "Of course sweetie, here you go. Have a nice day" She said too brightly to be so early but I nodded and got on with my day.

As the day went by I felt a lot of looks on myself, people really had no manners at all. Or at least the ones I had met so far the only nice girl I can recall was one named Angela, she sat next to me in my algebra class, she seemed like a very smart cookie if you ask me.

When lunch time came, I really had no appetite, and the thoughts of other people staring at me while I buy my lunch really has no appeal to me. In the course of the day I've noticed I'm the only girl who passes 5'8 and probably a size 8.

I felt like the biggest coward possible, and most importantly I felt too vulnerable for my liking, so I did the only thing that I thought it'd save me all the embarrassment.

I hid in the bathroom.

While I was hiding in the bathroom, three girls came in and started talking. "Have you seen the new whale?" asked one with a really high-pitched voice. "Ugh, yes disgusting, can't she go to Sea World or is too little for her?" asked another one while the other two giggled. "I wonder if she someone has ever liked her..." "Why would anyone like her,dumb Jessica" said the one with the high-pitched voice.

"The boys are gonna have a field with her" "Oh yes, just wait till Newton and Yorkie get a hold of her they'll make her life a living hell, I can see it clearly!". To say that I was freaking out would be an understatement, and as lucky as I am of course I'd start to breathe very loudly.

"Knock,knock" said Jessica as she opened the door. "Oh look it's Shamu! Speak of the devil and it will appear." I had no idea what to respond, did she just compared me to an orca? No one had ever been this mean to me, and if they had not in my face.

I knew my mouth was wide open, that just made them laugh even harder.

"Look you big fat dumb bitch, I don't know who you are or why are you even here, but let me get this straight with you. You're just as ugly as they come and you stupidly came to where I rule, this is my school and you'll get out of my way every time I walk pass you if you even want to graduate."said the one with petite body and chin-lenght black straight hair.

"For your information my name is Bree, and that one over there is Jessica and here is Lauren. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from us and you'll eat here for the rest of your high school life" said Bree, so slowly it seemed like she was talking someone who didn't know English.

And with that they left the bathroom, making me feel much more miserable than any other mean little kid has ever made me feel, more than the stares and whispers as I walked by, even worst than when I went shopping with my mother for a dress for her wedding and nothing could fit me.

I don't really know when exactly I started to cry, I don't if it was as soon as they knocked on the door or when she called me Shamu, but what I do know is that I had to get out of Forks High School, and fast.

I'm pretty sure I ran ,out of the bathroom and straight to the parking lot, if what I consider running, was called running indeed. But whatever I do instead of running, I did just that. I felt a few stares while I ran but no one stopped me or got in my way and for that I'm thankful.

Now walking as fast as I could to my new house, which I now realized I hadn't even payed attention to the path to get there, I walked very much lost looking for a house I was almost sure it was blue.

Something caught my eye, I don't remember well if it was a butterfly or a light but I remember walking through the street and paused for a few seconds that felt eternal to look at it. I knew I'd get in trouble, or at least I was almost sure. My mom wasn't very demanding about anything, but her new husband was indeed the Chief, so I'm sure he'd make up for her, after all I was living in his house now.

Maybe if I told them what happened they'd not be too mad now would they? I mean.. my first day was hell.

I think I spent too much thinking about the if's and maybe's because I'm pretty sure I was hit by a silver Volvo.

* * *

**For some reason my AN at the end of the first chapter won't come up. Anyways..**

**This is my first fic and I'm as excited as nervous so it'd be pretty amazing to get reviews, English isn't my first language, just so you guys know.**

**I'm looking for a beta, by the way.**

**Ps. if you review I'll give you a little part of the next chapter. **


	3. Hair Love

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns everything. **

**Thank you to my lovely lovely beta **Cattinson

**EPOV**

I always have been a good driver, since the moment my dad, Carlisle taught me how to drive I was a natural. I love driving, but I especially I love driving my Volvo.

Since I got my car it seems every girl in high school wants me, well that's not exactly the truth, they have always wanted me but now that I have a shiny new car, they seem to like me even more.

Since the moment I entered high school, I've wanted to be a senior, I can't wait to become a doctor, it has always been a dream of mine and the fact that my father is one just makes things a little bit better.

Obviously, on the first day to the rest of my life, I had to wake up late. It was simply meant to be I suppose, but let me tell you this, I never run late, I'm always on time and this is annoying me greatly.

As soon as I step down from my room into the kitchen, to grab a glass of milk and an apple, I see mom sitting on our kitchen counter.

"You're late, honey" Said my sweet mom with a concerned tone. "It's your first day of school Edward, that can't be too good."

"I know, I know mom, I'm leaving now" I said rushing through the door.

I'm pretty sure I heard a very high, "drive safely", she was being absurd, she knows exactly what a good driver I am. As I go down the street I realize how empty it is, not that there's traffic in tiny little Forks, but there's no cars whatsoever.

I heard a tiny beep coming from my phone and as I looked down to get it from my jacket, I opened it.

"_Where r you? Alice is teasing me and I'm bored. J" _

That was the master mind of Jasper did I really need to know that information? Besides he knows Alice is like my little sister I don't need that image in my head, what could I do if I was there, tease him too?

"_I know, I'm late. Fuck off"_

_EAC_

Next thing I know, there's a girl, no one I have ever known, in the whole four years I've lived in Forks, and well she's fat. No scratch that, she's thick. And she has the prettiest hair I have ever seen.

What the fuck, I'm now describing hair? And when I realize what's actually happening, while I thought about the faceless girl, I'm about to hit her and she doesn't even realize I hit the brakes and my car makes an awful noise with my tires and she turns around and the moment I see her face my car stops, but not far enough to not knock her down and I hear a big thump against the concrete.

I don't know what to do, I should be a nice person and get out og the car and see if she's okay, or even alive but I'm scared and I do the only thing I can think of. I pick up my phone and dial the only number I can think of.

"Dad, don't freak but I'm pretty sure I just ran over someone, what do I do?" I said with my voice shaking.

"Fuck".

Well said dad, well said.

**A/N: Guys I'm sorry I took forever to post again, but now I'll post a chapter once a week and with the help of my new lovely beta things will get better.**

**Please guys, review the story it'd mean a lot to me, the first 5 get a teaser of the next chapter.**

**Love, Monica**


End file.
